Legacy of Despair
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: The only chance for Alma's family to find happiness, she grows in her brother's protection. Fate and scientists would not decide the life of this Wade, she would be free. Even one born into despair can be happy, can't they? Rated for mentioned dark themes


Disclaimer: Don't own F.3.A.R, never have never will.

X

X

Point Man stared at his mother she burned away, disappearing from the world once and for all. They had fought for so long, he had tried to kill her for so long but she still loved him. But she no longer loved Paxton, he was the favorite son. Perhaps because his mind was not as tainted with madness as his brother's was, and in many ways, he was stronger. Yet, now he stood, no longer a purpose. He had not been taught to think or want, only to fight and follow orders. Now he had a choice, he always had a choice. Memories had been flooding back into his mind and he even remembered his original name. He wasn't always Point Man, he was Adam. "I will call you Adam for you are the first." His grandfather's words echoed in his mind. Adam of faith had free will, so did he? He had a choice now. This baby, this child, was in danger just by existing. His orders were to kill the baby before it was born, he had already disobeyed. The ATC would slaughter the child.

His sister needed him.

The babe cooed and mewled in his arms. She needed his protection, his warmth, his love. She needed someone to look out for her. She needed someone to take her away from this corrupt world of death and despair. Point Man would be that one. Before anything else, she needed a name. He was no good with artsy things like that, but one name came to mind. He was the first, the beginning of the end; she would be the beginning of a new life. She would be the first to find happiness. Eve, it seemed fitting, their names would match, Adam and Eve. But Eve on its own wasn't enough, he thought harder. Then it came, Evelyn. Her name would be Evelyn. He tested it on his mouth, it fit well. Now they would leave forever. He would run with her forever if need be. She would not suffer the fate of their mother.

"Come on, Evelyn, let's get out of here."

X

Evelyn grew up with her brother, her only family being her older brother Adam. Adam, formerly known as Point Man, had decided to raise his only remaining family right. She lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Evelyn resided in a tiny cottage at the edge of town. She was like many seven year old girls, she went to school, liked to play pretend and hated homework. She had long dark hair and big hazel eyes that seemed gold at times. She vaguely resembled her brother but not as much as one would think. But she had secret that only her beloved big brother knew.

Evelyn Wade was a powerful physic.

She had to be careful about what she thought or did with her brain. Adam so often had to teach her to focus her powers. Evelyn knew she was different even as a little girl. She knew her big brother was different too. They were different, their family was different. Her brother Adam was thirty one years older than her. From what little Evelyn understood, brothers and sisters were supposed to be close in age. Adam was easily old enough to be her father. Then again, everything was strange in her life.

X

"Adam?" She asked, toddling into the kitchen one night.

"Yes Evelyn?" He didn't even look up from his attempt to create an edible meal. Judging by the smoke emitting from the concoction, they'd be having takeout again.

"Where're Mommy and Daddy?" He stopped stirring. He had been waiting for this question, for years and years. He looked the pan of charred food and took off the heat.

"Eve, sit down." Eve blinked at him.

"Our parents, it's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"There's something you should understand, our mother loved us very much. She had a hard life and lot's people were mean to her." He tried his best to explain in a vocabulary she could understand.

"They took me and our brother from her. Eventually, she had you too. All the bad stuff made her die, but she refused to die without knowing you'd be looked after. I told her I would; I'd keep you safe forever."

"But she loved us?"

"Very much."

"What about Daddy?" He hoped she'd forget to ask, by Eve was a smart little one.

"That's a little harder; you and I have different daddies. Our brother and I had one, and you had a different one. Paxton and I didn't know ours, or yours." Evelyn blinked and nodded. Point Man swore to himself that he would tell her the truth one day.

X

It disturbed Point Man how much Evelyn resembled Alma. It was natural seeing as they were mother and daughter. Their dark hair and pretty yellow eyes; their love for swings and incredible physic power; they also loved their family. However, as much as they were alike they were also different. Evelyn detested wearing her hair loose and always tied it back so you could see her pretty face. There was no darkness or hatred from her brother's kind treatment and a nurturing environment. She didn't like walking barefoot and was incredibly squeamish. Evelyn always smiled and would never hurt a soul.

However, the image of Evelyn swinging back and forth laughing gleefully unnerved him greatly.

X

The whole parent thing is new to him. Point Man had spent his whole childhood training to destroy life, not nurture it. Yet here he was, sitting on a bench in a dance studio, waiting for Evelyn to finish the class. He watched as the powerful psychic pranced about in her ballet shoes, more graceful than the other girls. Her thick plaits of black hair flopping as she danced. He felt awkward sitting on the bench next to Evelyn's girlish dance bag. It wasn't a good idea for her to be too socialized with locals, because they never stayed in one place too long. Yet it was the one indulgence he could give her. Evelyn loved dance, and most towns had a dance studio. The one thing Point Man had trouble with was the trolling single mothers.

"Oh, hello, which one's yours?" He pointed out Evelyn without saying anything. Just as he pointed she spun on the tip of her toes.

"My, your daughter's quite the little dancer."

"She's my little sister."

"Goodness, I'm sorry…. I-"

"It's fine, I'm much older than she is."

"Well, age difference or not, we're about the same age….."

"No thank you, I have to keep an eye on Eve." These single moms were complete vultures. This was especially true when the single 'father' in question was at least mildly attractive. Eventually the woman gave up and picked up her daughter. Eve pranced up to her brother with a smug little expression.

"Adam! How did I do?"

"You were the best, as usual." He ruffled her dark hair.

"Stop it; you'll mess up my hair!" She glanced over at the woman who had been flirting with him.

"She thinks you're hot." She giggled.

"Okay Evie, that's enough."

"She thinks you have really big feet too, why does she like that?" He clamped a hand over her mouth. Child psychics could really be a pain.

X

"I know you tried to kill me." She says one day. Evelyn's no longer a child but a teenager, her eyes shadowed with the expression of betrayed woman. He's not stunned, surprisingly, all he could do was tell the truth. She was a powerful physic now, more powerful than their mother ever was. Evelyn's father secured her bloodline. Evelyn would know if he tried to lie.

"I did." His voice was even, no shame.

"You killed our brother."

"I did."

"You tried to kill our mother."

"I did."

"Why?" Her voice was no longer composed, but breaking. She was staring at the only family she'd ever known. Evelyn was trying not to cry, to feel her utter betrayal show.

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

"You thought it was right to kill Paxton and Mother?" She whimpered.

"If you knew all that, you know the twisted things they did." She looked away, but he continued, undaunted.

"Paxton was killing endlessly and eating them. Mother was killing unhindered. They were hurting innocents. They were both far too broken to be healed. Even I will never be whole." There was a seemingly endless silence.

"Paxton Fettle, our brother, wanted to kill and eat you." Evelyn shivered.

"Brother, why did you change your mind?"

"I looked into our mother's eyes. For the first time, I saw her as blood, my mother. That meant the 'monster' was my sibling so I delivered you. When I saw your face, I didn't see a killer. I saw my sister. I looked at Mother again; she was begging me to love you. So I did." Evelyn was still quiet.

"Eve, you're my only family. I love you." Evelyn started to bawl and hugged her brother.

"I love you too, Big Brother!"

"Even if the world becomes your enemy, I'll protect you to my grave. Eve, you're all I have and I won't lose you like everyone else."

X

The hardest part of harboring a young physic was keeping her on the down low. Evelyn didn't completely understand why her powers had to be kept a secret. She wasn't even ten; Point Man had to protect her from the ATC or whatever was left of them. Evelyn was still a little girl and she had to be protected. He had seen what happened when people like the ATC got their hands on a powerful little girl. He didn't want Evelyn to end up like their mother. He wanted better for her. Point Man chuckled to himself. When did he become a parent?

Point Man watched Evelyn run about with some of the local kids. She looked like a normal little girl, with her Mary-Jane shoes and her messy braids. He never could figure out why Evelyn always insisted on him styling her long hair. Her pink dress was stained with dirt and grass she rolled down a hill with other kids laughing. He wondered vaguely if there was an afterlife and if Alma saw how happy her favorite child was. A smile worked over his face, against his will. But that smile soon vanished.

While Point Man was no psychic on the level of his mother or siblings, he had some talent. For one thing, he could immediately tell when some power was being used. He sprinted down the bottom of the hill, his muscles sang in the refreshing feeling. He ran and skidded to the bottom and found Evelyn crying. She had scraped up her knees on some rock and her powers were ripping out of control. The kids were running away screaming as Evelyn's abilities moved rocks and clods of dirt and grass.

Point Man ran to her and immediately picking her up and running back to their cottage. He rushed Evelyn inside and locked the door behind them. After twenty minutes and a ton of broken furniture, she had calmed down. After which, she asked pitifully if this meant they had to moved again. Point Man could only smile weakly and nod.

X

Evelyn becomes a teenager before he knew it. The little girl hugging stuffed unicorns and putting on fake makeup was now more interested in halters and real makeup. Puberty hit the family like a train. Her mood swings from her cycle and her growing body sprouted like a plant. Point Man had seen plenty of overprotective fathers and family on TV sitcoms he watched while polishing his weapons, but never experience the feeling until he saw his little sister laughing at the jokes of a teenage boy. Without thinking, Point Man got to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it to Evelyn and some boy who had an arm wrapped around her waist. Point Man's grip tightened on the gun he was holding. The boy's eyes switched between Point Man and the weapon he was holding. The boy muttered something before sprinting off.

"Adam!"

"Who was that boy?"

"That was my friend! Adam, you scared him off!"

X

When Point Man thinks of family, it's a bittersweet affair.

He thinks of his mother Alma. She was a twisted, broken woman who melted people's flesh from their bones. But she did it because she was angry. She wanted her babies back in her arms; she wanted them to love her. Alma adored her babies but she was too broken to love them. In the back of his memories he remembered his grandfather ripping him away from his mother. He remembered his mother's pleas to return the infant to her.

His brother sought his mother's love at first. Paxton and he had been as thick as thieves but that man corrupted them. Their own grandfather treated them as rats. Harlan drove Paxton to the edge. Alma pulled him down with her. His brother drowned in his own madness. Even death could not put his soul to rest. But still, he had a loyalty to his family that Point Man couldn't understand. But in the end, he hungered only for power. He existed only to get revenge on people who were already dead.

Then there was Evelyn. She was the only reason he knew any sort if happiness. Because of the danger she posed, everyone wanted her dead or wanted to control her. She couldn't live around other people, especially his former teammates. So he had taken the infant Evelyn and spirited her away. She needed a normal life, she could exist in a pure world that no other family member could have. She was his only reason for living, his happiness. They could never live a normal life, and she was okay with that as long as they were together. He was okay with that too. Evelyn trusted her big brother more than anything in the world. Point Man loved his little sister. Because in the end, the feeling of her little hand in his was the ultimate happiness for Point Man.

Evelyn had found happiness; she had fulfilled her late mother's deepest wish.

X

X

X

X

Princess: This piece was sitting on my hard drive collecting dust so I decided to finish it up and post it. I kind of like the idea of Point Man and the 3rd Prototype finding if not a happy ending a bittersweet one. I have a feeling he would protect the kid with his life; give it a chance no one else in their family had. I doubt they would ever be able to have a normal life. If anyone remained of the organizations, they would chasse them to hell and back. I don't know why, but I like the idea of the baby being a girl and looking a lot like Alma and yet be very little like her in disposition. I think Alma deserves some form of satisfaction after death and everything she's gone through, so the kid should live normally. That is all.


End file.
